marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Enoch
Enoch was a Chronicom anthropologist, sent to Earth in order to study and record the history of Humans. Coming into contact with Robin Hinton, whose Inhuman power made her able to see into the future, Enoch became aware of an Extinction-Level Event that would destroy Earth itself. While helping Polly Hinton take care and raise her daughter, Enoch began to make arrangements to save humanity, including sending Phil Coulson and other agents into the future through a White Monolith, and helping Leo Fitz survive for 74 years in cryostasis to help his friends, at the cost of its own life. Biography Studying Humans 32,000 years ago, Enoch was sent from his planet to Earth in a small cryo-sleep cell, with the intention of studying Humans. Saving the Earth Meeting the Hintons To be added Kidnapping Coulson's Team A group of soldiers under Enoch's command busted in Rae's Restaurant, where the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena Rodriguez where having dinner together after the defeat of Aida. Believing that Enoch and his men where members of the authorities sent to arrest them after the Attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. International Inquiry as expected, Coulson calmly greeted them and joked over their dramatic entrance in the diner. Before he could finish the sentence, Enoch activated a device who emitted a high pitched sound and froze Coulson and all the agents in stasis. Enoch then reminded to his men that the "window" would have closed in less than two minutes, and then ordered them to take the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End, save for Fitz, about whom Enoch declared that he was not "on the list".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Helping Leo Fitz Enoch was tracked down by Fitz and Hunter to his residence. Enoch who seemed to have expected the duo, wasn't surprised to see them. Fitz after realizing that Enoch had sent his friends to the future, held him at gunpoint only to threaten him to help find them. Enoch also mentioned that he was just fulfilling the prophecy. Introducing Fitz to the Seer Enoch decided to introduce Fitz to the Seer; who turned out to be Robin Hinton. Enoch greeted Polly, Robin's mother who seemed to have known him from a long time. When the United States Armed Forces, intercepted them to the park they were in, Enoch calmly distributed earplugs to his allies and used his Chronicom stasis device to help them escape. The Lighthouse Enoch decided to lead Fitz, Hunter and the Hintons' to the Lighthouse, an underground bunker built to support human life in case of an Apocalypse. Enoch also mentioned that the device in which he arrived on Earth was at a military base in Ravens Ridge, the place where Fitz was imprisoned. Once Fitz and Hunter retrieved it, Enoch help Fitz enter a suspended animation for 74 years and placed him on a Chronicom Spaceship. Dystopian Future To be added Rescuing Melinda May "To be added" Personality Enoch generally displays a very calm demeanor. Even when Lance Hunter or Leo Fitz threatened him with a gun, Enoch did not seem particularly troubled or afraid. He carries his task with a high level of professionalism and takes his work very seriously. Despite being responsible for the abduction of most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, he was willing to help Leo Fitz get to them as soon as he was part of Robin Hinton's prophecies, showing that his actions are not motivated by a desire to wrong others but simply that he follows the instructions given to him. Despite not being often seen smiling, Enoch also displays some sense of humor. He teased Fitz by asking him if he should introduce Jemma Simmons to her, knowing full well of their relationship, and declared that elaborating Fitz's alias as Boshtok the Marauder was quite amusing. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chronicom Physiology': As a Chronicom, Enoch naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human being. **'Longevity': Enoch claims he was sent to Earth 30,000 years ago, which means he has been on the planet almost from the beginning of humanity. Abilities *'Anthropologist': Enoch is assumed to be an expert Anthropologist, since he has been documenting human evolution for myriads of years. Equipment Weapons *'I.C.E.R.': While helping Leo Fitz saving his friends from the Lighthouse, Enoch armed himself with an I.C.E.R. he used to neutralize one of the Kree Watch guards. Other Equipment *'Synthetic Skin': Enoch possess synthetic human skin, which he wears to disguise himself as one of them. The color of the synthetic skin can be changed at will, as demonstrated when Enoch turned it blue in order to pose as a Kree. *'Stasis Device': Enoch has a device which creates a shrill sound, capable of stunning those who hear it. When the effect of the device expired, the victims feel like no time has passed, but in reality Enoch can operate freely. Relationships Allies *Polly Hinton † *Robin Hinton † *Lance Hunter *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Temporary Enemies **Leo Fitz - Apprentice **Phil Coulson **Daisy Johnson **Jemma Simmons **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Melinda May *Deke Shaw *True Believers - Rescuers **Sam Voss Enemies *Evans † *Lucas † *Kasius *Gaius Ponarian *Karaba *Kree Watch Appearances Trivia *Enoch share his name with a , known for his extraordinary lifespan and for knowing the language of the angels. *Enoch seems to mainly live on coconut water, as it was the only item in his refrigerator. Behind the Scenes *Joel Stoffer was credited as "Silhoutted Man" in the end credits of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode World's End. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Chronicom Category:Bald Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Heroes